Currently, tools are placed upon a tool retaining seat. Then the tool retaining seat can be located on a display plate for exhibition or the tool retaining seat is placed in a tool box for storage. Thus it provides the users with various applications and convenience in use of these tools.
In one prior art, a tool frame is used to locate tools. The tool frame has a plurality of grooves for embedding a plurality of tools tightly therein. However this prior art design is not useful in the exhibition of the tools. Thereby it is difficult to take the tool. When it is used for many times, the frame will become loose or the tools wear. As a result, the tools easily fall out. As a whole, it is not practical and useful.